


How The Hell Did This Even Happen?

by Keen_K_Wolf



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan Baby, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keen_K_Wolf/pseuds/Keen_K_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma finds out she's pregnant after returning from the Underworld.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How The Hell Did This Even Happen?

Emma stared at the positive pregnancy test in front of her face and thought, “This isn't possible and this isn't fair.”

She continued to stare at the pregnancy test hoping it would disappear or that she would wake up and this was all just a really bad dream to remind her of what she couldn't have now. But it didn't disappear and she was already awake so this wasn't a dream. She walked back to her bedroom and found her Captain Hook plush toy that Henry had got her for Christmas as a joke; it looked nothing like Killian but it was still named after him and if there was anything she needed right now it was her Captain Hook, her Killian Jones, her true love but he was gone. She held onto Captain Hook and cried. She could be happy, this would give her a part of Killian but all she could think about was how she was alone through this again; well, that wasn't entirely true she had her parents, and Henry and she was sure her parents would be happy to hear they were having another grandchild but still this child wouldn't know it's father and that wasn't fair.

Emma thought for a while and couldn't understand how this was even possible, she and Killian hadn't had sex since before she became the dark one and she wasn't pregnant back then because she had checked because she was worried what being a dark one would do to an unborn child but she had had nothing to worry about. So this made even less sense, he was dead and dead people can't conceive children. It was a little weird thinking about how she had been making out with and had sex with a dead man in the Underworld but Killian was the man she loved and it had been proven that he was her true love, the signs were always clear that he was even back at their first meeting, no one had ever been able to read her or understand her like he had. Now that he was gone she hated herself for wasting time and not choosing him sooner. But her mind went back to the fact that dead people shouldn't be able to conceive children and then her mind thought back to that night in the Underworld:

“But he helped me see the truth before he went.” Killian said. “I'm glad you came down here Emma, perhaps I do deserve saving after all.”  
“Does that mean when this is all over you're planning to come home?”  
“Yes.”  
He smiled and sort of laughed before saying, “Everything Liam did was to ensure that I had a future and I damn well intend to have one.”  
He pulled Emma into a kiss and god had they missed each other and being able to do that. They continued to kiss as Killian grabbed Emma by the legs and pulled her up to wrap her legs around his waist and then he carried Emma upstairs and they found a bed and made love. Well, they made love several times before they thought they should go find the others.

As Emma thought about it she smiled, it had felt so nice to be with Killian again and she really wished he could be here for this but she knew that was never going to happen

 

A few days later they buried Robin and Emma hadn't brought herself to tell anyone she was pregnant yet but she was quite sure that her mother suspected something was up with her but she just ignored it. She was standing at Robin's casket and said, “This is all my fault, if I hadn't wanted to get Killian back Hades could never have gotten here and you and Regina would be happy.”

Emma was about to leave when a flash of magic passed through the graveyard, it almost knocked her off of her feet but she managed to steady herself and then she heard his voice call, “Swan?”

She spun around to see Killian standing there and she said, “Killian?”

She ran over to him and kissed him, almost knocking him over. He wrapped his hand in her hair as they continued to kiss. Emma broke the kiss and said, “How are you here?”  
“Zeus must have sent me back as I reward for helping defeat Hades.”  
“I mean… What?”  
“Zeus, you know, the ruler of the Olympians, the most powerful go-”

Emma cut him off with another kiss and kissed his cheeks making him giggle and she said, “I don't care how you're here, I'm just glad you are.”  
“And so are you, I'm so happy you're alright.”

She told him about Robin and let him go over to pay his respects to his friend. He wrapped his hand in hers as they prepared to leave the graveyard. They went to Granny's and everyone was happy for her that she got him back even Regina who had lost her love and she told Emma, “Don't ever take him for granted again.”

As they were walking home she said, “Killian...”  
“What is it love? You seem like something has been eating away at you.”  
“It has.”  
“What's wrong Swan?”  
“I'm not sure it's wrong anymore, it felt very wrong until you came back.”  
“I don't understand.”  
“I'm pregnant Killian.”  
“I'm sorry, I must be hearing things, you're what?”  
“I'm pregnant. I don't know how it's possible since I would have gotten pregnant while in the Underworld but I am 100% I’m having your baby Killian Jones.”

Killian picked Emma up and spun her around in the air and kissed her and said, “True love is a very powerful magic.”  
“I guess it is.”  
“Will you marry me?”  
“What?”  
“I'm asking you to marry me Emma, I just came back from the dead and I'm gonna be a father. I want to spend all of my second chance at life with you. So, will you marry me?”  
“Yes, I will marry you Captain Killian Jones.”

Over the next few months Emma and Killian were basically attached at the hip. Neither of them wanted the other out of their sight; Emma afraid of losing Killian again and Killian being the protective pirate he was and making sure nothing happened to his princess who happened to be carrying his child.

They were sitting on the couch together in their house the night before they were going to get married. Emma had her head on Killian’s bare chest as she often did just to make sure that his heart was still beating. She was comfortably watching the credits of the movie they had just watched scroll down the TV screen when she felt Killian snicker, prompting her to say, “What was that about?”  
“Do you remember our house in the Underworld?”  
“Yes.”  
“Do you remember what was in the living room?”  
“The bassinet?”  
“Aye.”  
“What about it?”  
“That thing tormented me while you were there and more so after you had gone back home. A constant reminder of what we would never have together.”  
“I’m so sorry Killian. Though I’m not sure why you are snickering about it.”  
“Now that I have been returned to you it seems like it was a sign of what was to come. You came down there to save me and to bring me back and although you didn’t succeed with that you still somehow managed to take a part of me back with you.”  
“I suppose so and now we get to get married and raise our child together.”  
“Aye that we do love.”

In the morning Killian kissed Emma goodbye and told her that he would see her on the Jolly Roger later. Emma smiled at him as he grabbed some clothes out of the closet before leaving. She was still in bed when the doorbell rang. She got out of bed and answered the door to see her parents there and so she let them in. David went straight into the kitchen and started making some pancakes for Emma while Snow and Emma went to get everything they needed ready.

As Emma was eating the pancakes her father had made her she asked, “Where’s Henry?”  
“He’s with Hook.” David answered.  
“He is?”  
“Yes, he’s helping Hook get the Jolly Roger ready and he is Hook’s best man. I thought Hook might ask me but as he pointed out I need to walk my only daughter down the aisle on her wedding day.”  
“Right.”

After breakfast Snow helped Emma get ready for the wedding while David went to check on things around Storybrooke to make sure that nothing was going to interfere with Emma and Killian’s wedding.

When David returned later Emma was in a beautiful white dress and snow was wearing a light purple dress while he was wearing a tux. As he looked at Emma he started to laugh.

“What is so funny?” Emma asked.  
“I was just thinking about when we were in Neverland and I told Hook that I would see to it that he never got you and now you’re about to get married and have a baby together.”  
“Yea, I think you warmed up to him after he saved your life.”  
“I suppose I did. You ready?”  
“Yes I am.”

 

By the time they had reached the Jolly Roger the sun was setting. Killian and Henry had spent the day decorating the ship with Chinese lanterns and roses and it was the most beautiful thing that Emma had ever seen. Killian and Henry were standing by the helm of the ship next to Archie while all of their friends from town were standing on the deck of the ship. Snow walked up and stood opposite of Killian and Henry to stand as Emma’s maid of honor and then David walked Emma through the makeshift aisle of people until they got to Killian and David handed Emma over to him with a nod. Killian was wearing his old pirate leathers as Emma had requested him to do so and Emma smiled at him as she took his hand and hook in her hands as Archie said, “We are gathered her to join Killian Jones and Emma Swan in holy matrimony, if anyone here can show good cause as to why these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace.”

No one said anything although Killian was quite sure that if the crocodile had managed to sneak onto his ship for the wedding he would have said something just to fuel their never-ending feud.

With no objection Archie continued, “Do you Killian take Emma to be your wife?”  
“I do.” Killian answered.  
“Do you Emma take Killian to be your husband?” Archie asked her.  
“I do.” Emma answered.  
“I now pronounce you husband and wife.”

Killian and Emma sealed the union with a kiss while everyone on the ship clapped and cheered. The wedding was followed by hours of eating and dancing until finally everyone left and Killian picked Emma up and carried her home where they got changed and fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.

 

The rest of Emma’s pregnancy went extremely well and she counted her lucky stars every day that Killian was there with her and she didn’t have to go through this alone this time. They were both asleep when Emma woke up with a familiar pain from long ago and she nudged Killian and said, “Killian, it’s time to get up; we have to go.”  
“I don’t want to get up.” Killian said in a half-asleep voice.  
“We have to go.”  
“Go where? It’s the middle of the night.”  
“Killian Jones, get your ass out of bed right now!”  
“I’m up, I’m up. What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing, but I’m about to have a baby.”  
“Let’s go then.”  
“That’s what I’ve been saying.”

Emma called her parents who quickly came over and took her and Killian to the hospital. Dr. Whale met them at the entrance and took Emma and Killian to the delivery room. After another hour of labor Emma gave birth to a healthy baby boy who she and Killian named Liam David Jones; named after two very important men in their lives. Emma’s parents and Henry soon came into the room to meet their grandson and little brother and as the three of them were fighting over who got to hold Liam first Emma grabbed Killian’s hand and squeezed it as she looked into his eyes and said, “I love you Killian Jones.”  
“And I love you Emma Swan-Jones.”

**Author's Note:**

> I originally had written a quick ending on purpose but for some reason the part of it that made that clear and understandable didn't post so I've rewritten the ending and hopefully it is better.


End file.
